


In the stars

by linocaffe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, movie buddies but their internet sucks, science lover renjun, space talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe
Summary: Renjun talks about the stars, Jeno and Jisung listen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno & Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	In the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfmoonjisung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/gifts).



> hello elle! it's not much but here is a short little drabble fic based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/halfmoonjisung/status/1332860551609794560?s=20) because you asked hehe ^-^
> 
> hope you like it and happy holidays!! <3
> 
> written for [#23DaysOfWonder](https://twitter.com/littlewonderfic) day 22!

“Jeno, you need to fix your internet connection.”

Jeno sighed. 

They’ve been watching this movie for two hours and a half. This is, the movie is only one hour and forty five minutes long. Which meant that for a total of forty five minutes, they’ve been staring at a frozen screen with the loading sign going round and round. 

Renjun groaned exasperated and slumped over the bed. “Please work!”

As if commanded by him —to which Jisung wouldn’t be surprised, Renjun was very commanding— the movie began playing once again.

But not even two minutes later, it stops.

“I give up!” Renjun throws his hands up in the air.

Jeno decided it truly made no sense to watch a movie like this so he closed his laptop and stretched over Jisung to set it on the floor beside his bed.

“The movie was pretty good though. Even watching it like a minute an hour.” Jisung copied Renjun and laid completely on his back. Jeno in between them, followed not long after.

“I read the book,” of course bookworm Jeno had read it, “it was pretty good. A lot of science stuff but it wasn’t hard to understand.”

Despite Jeno being the one who was previously familiar with all the stories, Renjun was actually the one who got them into space stuff, him being the science aficionado he is. 

It had all started late one night, when they were all here, exactly how they were right at this moment; laying on their backs, looking out at the expanse of the night sky through Jeno’s big bedroom window behind them.

_“Do you think aliens are looking at us at this moment?” Jeno had been the first to question it._

_“We can’t look at them, do you think they are able to look at us?” Jisung wondered out loud._

_Jeno just shrugged as an answer, but Renjun had gotten started, and one thing that was particular about Renjun was that he never left a topic before having it’s deserved debate._

_“Their technology is probably much better than ours. Ours must look like sticks and stones for them. So I would probably bet my money that they are having a good look at us right now.”_

_“Do you think there are aliens on earth already?”_

_“Do you even think there **are** aliens?” Jeno intercepted. _

_Renjun huffed, “Of course there are! It makes no sense for us to be the only ones in the whole universe.”_

_“So are they living around us?”_

_“Probably,” he shrugged._

_“That would explain a lot of things about Jaemin and Chenle.” Jeno joked, which made them let out a loud laugh._

With no movie to watch the three of them had just been silently looking out of the window.

“You know they say the stars we look at right now most likely died millions of years ago. Light, even with it’s speed, takes too long to reach the expanse of the universe, all the way to us.” 

“We are seeing dead stars?” Jisung raised his eyebrows.

Renjun nodded, “We are.”

“So maybe the city lights that aliens in space are seeing are actually completely different now? Maybe they are seeing us a hundred years back.”

“Mark said the other day he doesn’t believe in aliens.” Jeno blurted out, knowing very well the scowl that would earn from Renjun, and smiling amused when it did.

“Yeah, but Mark is dumb. He believes in spontaneous generation, what could you expect?”

“In what?” Jisung had never been much for science stuff, he was only interested in space things because of his friends.

“It’s a nonsensical theory that states that living organisms can generate from non-living matter by— I don’t think you really care about this do you?” Renjun finished, raising his head for a moment to look at him sideways.

“Not really, no,” he admitted with an apologetical smile.

“ _We_ are dumb.” Jeno interrupted again, “Have you asked yourselves why do we always come to watch movies here if my internet sucks?”

“Good question,” both Jisung’s and Renjun’s internet connections were actually fitting for the decade, yet for some reason they always chose Jeno’s unstable wifi.

However Renjun, “I know why.”

“Enlighten me.” Jeno said as he turned to look at him and slungs an arm around him.

“This.” he raised his hand and pointed up behind them, “There’s no other place where we can look at the stars like this.”

Jisung tilted his head back a little to look out of the window again. The wide expanse of the night sky looked back at him like it always did.

“Tell me it doesn’t feel different. Like, there’s no movie or photography or description that ever gets to go as close as the real thing. Stars are one of those things you have to look for yourself to fully understand just how amazing they are. They seem like nothing; in theory, just big balls of gas and light hanging around trillions of kilometers away from us, but there is just something about them, something more than science, that pulls us in.

“They are a constant in a way, I guess; you know they are always there. And they make you think just about everything; space, infinity, life, death, beginnings and endings, and anything in between. We make wishes to the stars because they give us security and comfort; they make us feel small, and even though at first that doesn’t seem like something good, when you think about it maybe that’s all we want. For our problems to be small, our worries and challenges to be insignificant, when you look at them beside the broadness of the sky and the greatness of the stars.”

Renjun was right, of course, he frequently was. Jisung thought about his friend’s words and about that unspoken comfort that stars always brought him. He had never been able to explain it but there was surely something about them that made him feel not alone in a good way.

They remained in silence for a while, usual for them after one of Renjun’s ‘wise word dumps’ —how Jeno always called them— that sparked a lot of thoughts inside their heads.

“You know thought,” Renjun was the first to break the silence this time, “I would actually really like to properly watch a movie at least once.”

Jeno laughed. “Yeah no, me too.” 

Jisung also agreed.

“My place next time?” Renjun offered.

“Sure.”


End file.
